


Far Far Away

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alaska, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naked Cuddling, RV, Road Trip, Running Away, Slice of Life, Traveling, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Amethyst, and Jasper are all traveling together on a trip towards Alaska, fueled with internal feelings and thoughts, as well as unresolved motives and feelings. Very slice of life as well as comfy and atmospheric. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Far Away

Roads in a way are like warp pads. You get on one and you move around on them. Sometimes you have a fast way to move around thanks to a vehicle or a bike or just simply bypassing them by flying over them. Other times you have to take the slower route by walking or running. Regardless on how you use them, they are used to travel from point A to point B with maybe point C mixed into it. Every road has a tale or a story linked to it, sometimes very interesting and sometimes very dull. Some very happy while others are sad. The road you are traveling right now is rather a mix of it.

The RV was rather average, one bathroom, one shared bedroom and one big general area with a table, chairs, TV and kitchen appliances. You and Amethyst were the only ones to use it, Jasper had no need for really any of it. The usual day in the RV was you would usually get up early or Jasper would to drive the RV out of its parked space and onto the road. Someone would make breakfast for you and Amethyst and the two of you would often hangout, sometimes switch places with the driver to make sure that they don't grow exhausted with the driving.

The road stretched outwards into the horizons, spanning long and hard under the rather cool and grey environment outside. Small grass and evergreens pass by quickly as the sky was cloudy with a few slits of sunshine shining through.

Your at the wheel, holding it tightly as you make small turns, do some stops, and follow the road. The easy listening music drowning you out as you eye the road, making sure that nothing really gets in the way.

The bedroom door opens up with Amethyst, wearing her usual grey bra and underwear, to come out and yawn loudly, going towards the kitchen area. "Yo, morning Anon, what time is it?" Amethyst asks, wiping away sleep from her eyes as she went through the cupboard, looking for a morning snack. It was about 8 AM, the sun still slowly rising as it tries its best to shine through the clouds.

"Eight? Man I don't usually get up this late. Also have you been turning the heating off? It's been getting colder and colder by the day and let me tell you. Jasper loves to hog all the blankets." Amethyst says, pouting a bit as she sits in the passengers seat, stuffing her face with coffee beans.

She looked around through the windows, seeing the rising mountains in the distance and the snow on the ground in the higher areas, the cold and grey suffocating color from the sky as it replicated its temperature rather well. Amethyst sat there, eyeing the environment for a few more minutes, slowly waking up thanks to the coffee beans in her stomach, taking in the soft music on the radio.

"Man, things are really different here than they are from Beach City. The weather and sun was warm as hell and i could practically walk around the sidewalk naked in its heat. Now everything seems colder and more, "grey", like a big bland blob just sat its ass into the mood of this place. We really are far away from home." she says softly, eyes still glued to the windows.

After another 10 minutes of silence the bedroom door opened again, Jasper slowly walking out wearing a over-sized blue football shirt with the number 5 on the front and back. Jasper went over to sit down on one of the chairs near the table, still obviously half asleep. "Morning ya big orange brute. How ya sleep?" Amethyst said jokingly, looking at her from the passengers seat.

Jasper let out a tired groan, resting her head onto the table. "Lousy." she said, "Very very lousy." she said slowly. Amethyst shrugged, "She's still getting used to it." she said, finishing her coffee beans and throwing away the bag before going back to sit down near you.

A road signed passed you quickly on the empty highway, "Rest area. 3 Miles." it said. You turn towards the two gems and ask if they want any breakfast. Amethyst drooled a bit, getting some on her stomach and bra. "Yummers, I could go for some nice hot pancakes and eggs and bacon and maybe a side of uncooked hash-browns, mmmmmmm." Amethyst said, rubbing her tummy as Jasper let out a loud groan. "Nothing." she simply said before going back to laying her head on the table.

You pull up into the drive through for your standard fast food place, make your order, pay for it, and drive over to one of the free spots in the "traveler zone". The traveler zone was a fancy nickname for RV parking spots. Jasper liked to call these spots that and it kinda just stuck.

You go over to the table to the finally awoken Jasper, still looking like she never got any sleep. She looks down at the two big paper bags full of your breakfast, handing one bag to Amethyst and one bag for yourself. You and Amethyst take our your contents of the bags as the two of you sit down near the table, beginning to eat your breakfast.

Amethyst was always a fast eater, eating the contents without even taking them out of there containers and scarfing it down. It was her way and she liked it. You ate slowly, chatting up with the two gems on what they want to do for today. Amethyst groans, "Why don't we take a break from driving? It's boring and repetitive." she says. Jasper looks at the two of you, "I'm up for anything really, as long as it involves staying away from Beach City..." Jasper says coldly, making Amethyst stop eating and look away.

There was a awkward stage of silence for a few seconds before Amethyst speaks up. "Staying in one spot it is then." she says with some cheer in her voice, smiling at the two of you. "Oh man, I got a great surprise for you guys later on. Your gonna fucking love it!" she says, giving you and Jasper a wink as the both of you give a confused look.

Amethyst goes into the bedroom and puts her clothes on, sporting a cute dark purple jacket, jeans, and some small black sneakers before heading towards the door. "Anyway, i'm off looking around. Smell ya later!" she says before heading out, bringing in a chilly 20 degree gust into the RV for a split second, making you shiver a bit as you resume eating your meal, watching Amethyst walk around the RV and out of sight, heading into the local town.

You ate your meal for a bit, listening to the soft wind outside as Jasper watches the outside through window, taking in the sight. "You know Anon. We left for a good reason." she said softly. "Things in Beach City weren't working out for me and Amethyst. No matter what Amethyst says on this being a "fun" trip or a silly "adventure", she knows well enough why we left Beach City. Me and her, felt like we didn't belong there..." she said softly, looking at you in the eyes as she frowned. "We felt like that the Crystal Gems didn't want us around. We felt isolated and alone...." Jasper says softly, staring back out the window.

"We talked to each other and felt that this was a necessary action. The Crystal gems wouldn't really pay attention to us or start fights with us when we disagreed with them. There was so much clashing. Even for a quartz like me." she says, turning back to look you in the eyes and holding your hand softly, blushing a little bit.

"I want to thank you so much Anon. Without you, it would have been harder to get away from it all. I am honored to have you as our caretaker on this harsh journey." Jasper said in a often unsaid cheerful tone, leaning in and kissing you softly on the lips for a few seconds before breaking it, more blush on her face as she held you hand tightly.

You smile back and tell her that it was nothing, you were just trying to help them out. Jasper smiles as well, letting go of your hand slowly as she looked back outside the window. A grin on her face as she took in her surroundings again, this time with some cheer.

Around 10 hours have passed, you and Jasper were playing some board games and watching TV and the like when Amethyst comes in, holding a big bag in her hands and a grin of a maniac. "You guys gotta check out this good shit!" she says, slamming the big bag onto the kitchen table, interrupting your game of Sorry!. You look down at the bag as Amethyst quickly runs over to the couch, giggling to herself as she laid there.

It was weed, about a pound of the stuff. You turn to Amethyst with a confused look on your face. "Got it from some guy for doing a silly trick with my ass. I don't understand the appeal its just my chunky ass.~" She said giving you a wink. She wiggles her rump at you as she walks into the bedroom and coming back out with a bong. She puts the bong onto the table and gives a big grin at you and Jasper. "You ladies wanna hit it up?" she says.

Jasper gives a look, "I don't do human shit, doesn't really do anything for me." she says. You shrug, you haven't smoked weed in about 8 months and don't mind giving it a shot again. Amethyst giggles to herself as she loads up the bong with about a few bits of weed, getting a lighter from the kitchen counter and lighting it up.

The smoke in the bong rose up as Amethyst put her mouth over the open top, breathing in the fumes slowly as she rolled her eyes, taking it off her mouth and letting out a loud wheeze. "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH That's some goooood shit..." she says slowly, handing you the bong and lighting it up for you.

You inhale it slowly, letting the smoke enter your mouth and into your lungs. The effects coming in slowly as you take the bong off your mouth, coughing a bit as you lay in your seat, going over to the couch and resting, feeling the effects slowly coming around. You start to feel more relaxed and less tense, smiling to yourself as Amethyst takes another hit.

Amethyst smiles as she comes over to the couch, sitting down near you and putting her arm around your shoulder, watching the TV with you. "Thank me later Anon, this shit is fucking amazing." Amethyst says slowly, relaxing as she rests her head against your chest.

Jasper watches the two of you before walking into the bedroom. "I'm gonna go to sleep early, we need to save our energy for tomorrow." she says, closing the door behind her. Amethyst giggles, "What is she. A Battery?!" before laughing loudly at her own silly joke. You laugh a bit as well, being taken in by the rather boring public access show called "Video Vinesauce" about some guy just talking about the most relaxing thing in the world. Video games.

Amethyst licks her lips slowly as she rests her head on your chest, rubbing in circles slowly. "Man Anon, your like, fucking cute you know that right?~" she says slowly, kissing your neck as she rests on you. You smile and tell her she ain't that bad herself. She snorts and kisses you cheek. "Your a great guy Anon, if i wasn't so stoned and out of it, i would let you pound me nice and gooooood.~" she says, kissing you on the lips before going back to resting her head on you, watching the show as the minutes pass by, laughing at its jokes. Together in arms.

After about 2 hours of watching nothing but "Video Vinesauce" you and Amethyst finally decide to go to sleep in the bedroom. Or rather, you have to carry her to bed. She is rather light weight for a little short-stack so you don't really have trouble carrying her. You plop her down onto the bed, taking off her clothes down to her underwear and putting the blankets over her. You take off your own clothes down to your underwear before slowly squeezing in between the fast asleep Jasper and the recently asleep Amethyst.

You snuggle up close to the two of them as you smile to yourself feeling nice and warm. Amethyst turns over slowly towards you, opening one of her eyes as she gives you a rather needy look with a sly grin. "Yo Anon, could you help me out? I'm feeling really cold and i was wondering if maybe you could give me a nice snuggle?~" she says in a whispering voice, slowly wrapping her arms around you in bed as you nod and cuddle her close.

Amethyst smiles, "That's better. Now i'm really feeling nice and warm.~" she says, slowly moving into a kiss as she begins kissing you on the lips slowly. You kiss her back, your arms wrapping around her as you feel her soft body. You gently feel her nice bubble butt as she giggles, "Ohhh I', like really cold on the inside.~" she says, moving one hand down towards your crotch and begins feeling around your cock, rubbing it slowly as you let out a soft groan, feeling it grow erect.

Amethyst slides her panties down slowly, also sliding your underwear down as well as she begins to rub her wet pussy against your hard cock. "Don't I feel really cold Anon? I need something HOT and BIG to warm it up.~" she says, kissing you more as she grinds her pussy against your tool, making you groan and grow so hard, holding her close as you rub and fondle her D-cup breasts, slipping off her bra.

She pants softly as she moves around, getting on top of you slowly, hugging you close as she pushes her pussy down onto your hard cock slowly, kissing you as you both moan in mouth, feeling her wet snatch slide down on your cock. She breaks the kiss and licks and gently bites your neck, beginning to slide up and down slowly on your dick, making you pre a bit as you let out a groan.

Amethyst begins riding you a little faster, pumping her small body as she kisses and bites your ear. "Oh yea, fuck me Anon. Fill me with your warm goo.~" she says into your ear. Her breasts and your balls begin to jiggle more as she slams her cunt down faster and faster, milking you more and more as her wet juices cover your cock.

You pre even more, lying there and letting her ride you as you hold her close, holding one of her hands as she pants into your ear. Her pussy drools all over your tool, you begin to play and squeeze her breasts as she slams harder and harder down, her warm lips swallowing your cock up and down really rough and fast.

You feel yourself close as Amethyst pants louder, groaning and moaning softly as she rocks the bed, making loud squeaking and wet slapping sounds. Amethyst's cute chubby body moving so fast as she lets out a really loud moan in your mouth, making out with you as her cunt squirts her fluids onto your cock, making it feel so warm and wet.

You reply with your own loud moan, feeling your tool throb hard inside her as you begin to pump thick ropes of cum inside Amethyst's cunt, making her roll her eyes as she lays in your arms. You hold her close, cuddling her as you pump your seed inside her, feeling her hot and heavy panting on your body as you both hold each other.

Amethyst kisses you softly, "Thanks man. That was really nice.~" she says, kissing you deeply as she rolls off to the side, bouncing a little as she holds you close, her sweaty and warm body against your own as you both hold hands.

Jasper's big arm suddenly comes up and hugs the both of you. Jasper mumbles in her sleep as you feel her own wetness being pressed against you. The three of you lay there, all cuddling and holding hands as you hold off the cold, feeling toasty in each other's arms. The moon outside finally cracked through the dark grey clouds, shining down some of its moonlight on the three of you as you and Amethyst drift off to sleep easily, letting the dreams overtake you into the night.

Every road has it's story. This is one of many.


End file.
